Feline Disarray: L & K
by Kkoyuki
Summary: Despite the warnings issued by Watari, L decides to go against the rules set by his caretaker and continue filing cases. But what does that have to do with him waking up to his furry doom? Could it be...the doughnut gods are finally punishing him? It must be, I mean, why did he have to get stuck asking Light's sister for help, of all people?


** Hello there reader :) All I have to say before you start reading this story is that I do not own Death Note, or its characters. However I do own my OC, Kurami (hopefully not a Mary Sue, strangle me if she is)**

**Enjoy :D**

Light's heart pounded faster with each sharp intake of breath. He wondered hopelessly when the insomniac detective would finally tire, which seemed to be never at that point.  
"Ryuzaki, can you take it a little bit slower?" Light gasped, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. L's chest heaved as he panted louder, his body no longer able to keep up the pace, of course, his mind had other ideas.  
"We've been at this for half an hour now, I really don't think we're gonna find it OK?"  
Silence was the reply. How was it possible that L, the greatest detective the world had ever known, could not find what he was looking for?  
"I will not rest until I find my donuts, Light kun." L turned back towards Light, his hair was matted down with sweat, and stuck to his face in a most abhorrent fashion.  
"Obviously, someone in HQ has hidden them, for whatever ridiculous reason." He continued, " I am quite certain this someone is a person that would either enjoy seeing me unable to find what I want, or they just want to inconvenience me. I suspect that Light kun may have something to do with it, you would give anything to see me in such a mess." L concluded, pointing a finger accusingly at Light.  
"On the other hand, Matsuda may have taken the box of donuts and misplaced them somehow, however I doubt he would do so on purpose."  
"Or maybe it was my sister, doesn't she love to bother you?" Light said, his eyebrows set in a straight line.  
L glanced up at Light for a second before waving a hand in dismissal. Kurami was in a room being surveillance with Misa for the night, there was no way she was the criminal.  
"It was you, Light kun, you stole my donuts." L said suddenly, his voice loud enough to receive a few concerned glances from the task force.  
"Calm down Ryuzaki, I didn't steal your precious donuts OK? Besides, you're completely disoriented right now, I mean look at you, you look feral." Light said, motioning a hand towards L's wild hair.  
"I think he's right Ryuzaki, you haven't slept for four days now, you're probably not thinking straight." Matsuda chimed in, grabbing L's arm.  
"Get off of me you incompetent fool."  
"Ryuzaki, I will not tolerate your rudeness towards Matsuda san." Watari said before turning the lock on the chain that connected the two boys.  
"You need some undisturbed rest." He continued before dragging Ryuzaki away from the task force. L's legs barely moved along, but Watari kept a steady pace, his hand clenching Ryuzaki's arm in an iron grip. When had he acquired such strength?  
"You will remain here until you have had enough rest." Watari said before turning towards the door of their private room.  
"And one more thing, dear boy. If I happen to see you doing any detective work on the cameras, there will be dire consequences concerning your ration of sweets."  
L gulped as the door shut, the sound of the lock turning was nearly amplified just before the room was filled with silence. There was no choice, L would have to make up those four days of missed sleep, or Watari would feed him vegetables again. His body shuddered at the thought as he plopped himself onto the couch.  
Through the darkness of the room, L could see one enticing source of light. It was as if Watari had purposely left his computer on to tempt him. He gave his head a violent shake, he couldn't do it, for the sake of his treats. L turned his head to the side, he wouldn't look at the computer from now on.  
"Damn it." He growled, scooting over towards the computer. Wait, Watari said he would be watching from time to time, didn't he?  
"This computer's light is preventing me from sleeping, I guess I will have to turn it off." Ryuzaki said aloud, turning off the computer. Now that the computer was off, he could go get a heavy blanket from the closet and put it over himself and the computer, then finally, turn it on again. L smiled at his own plan, it just might work.  
His feet landed noiselessly over the carpeted floor, hands feeling for the large door. He smiled as his fingers came into contact with the wooden sliding door. Ever so silently, the door smoothly slid open just before the blanket was cuddled at L's chest. He would finally be able to get away with it.  
"Let's see now." He whispered, scrolling down over the list of cases.  
"Ah, here's one."

* * *

L squinted at the light emanating from the window. How long had he slept for? His back let out a crack as he stretched on all fours, moaning as he let out a long yawn.

"Ryuzaki?"

L looked up to see Kurami san, her eyes were trained on him and her mouth was hanging open slightly.  
"How did you get in my room?" He groaned.  
"What are you saying? I don't understand you."  
"What are you, an idiot? Why can't you understand simple Japanese?" L asked, scratching the itch in his ear.  
'Wait a minute, why was everything larger?' he thought as his vision started to focus.  
"No way," L groaned as he looked down at his small paws. He was a cat.

* * *

"Kurami san, you've got to help me." L pleaded, his eyes glistening embarrassingly. If he was a cat, then who would continue the Kira case? The world needed him.  
"Listen, I don't understand cat language, now stop mewing, or Watari might come in and throw you outside. He gave me the key to wake you up." She said holding the key up in the air.  
"If you want me to help, you need to wait here until I get a bag to put you in, and no sounds. You're lucky the cameras were turned off to give you privacy." She said as she walked out of the open door. Ryuzaki found no choice, if the cameras were turned on, he would be seen as some pest that had somehow entered the building and be thrown out. As quick as a flash L was under the table, cuddling in a ball. How could this have happened to him? Was this some curse from the doughnut gods for disobeying Watari?  
"Hey, where are you?"  
At this point, Kurami's usually annoying voice seemed soothing as L pounced out from behind his desk, into the hands of the prime Kira suspect's sister.  
"There, there, little L kitty, I will find a way to turn you back." She cooed sarcastically, her hand brushing over Ryuzaki's wild fur. He quickly lashed out, his nails giving Kurami a good scratch on the arm.  
"Uh, you wild vermin." She growled before stuffing him into her bag.  
"Since you're such a detective, maybe you can type down on my computer what you think I should do with you."  
'It's not your computer' L thought before the bag began swinging wildly from side to side, All the interrogations, the captivity, and the annoying suspicions. She smiled quietly to herself as she swung the bag casually over her shoulder. Before L turned back to normal, that was, if he ever did, she would have her fair share of revenge.

**This story is based off of my series, The Original L. In this story, Light has another sister named Kurami. I hope you enjoyed this new creation I came up with, reviews would mean the world to me ;) I love criticism. Here I am experimenting with third person point of view, so a little comment on how I did with that would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
